Portable radios with telephone dialing apparatus of the type described herein are generally used in Radio Common Carrier Operations wherein the portable radios are generally leased to subscribers. In a typical system a plurality of portable radios have the capability of communicating with a base station, which base station may be connected to one or more telephone lines for communication with substantially any telephones. In operation the subscriber contacts the base station through his portable radio and, if the portable radio does not have telephone dialing apparatus, the subscriber must ask the base station for the particular telephone number he desires. Presently, portable radios in Radio Common Carrier Operations of this type have dialing apparatus but it is generally, extremely complex and requires substantial modifications to the portable radio to incorporate the dialing apparatus therein. Further, many of the prior art types of dialing apparatus are subject to misinterpreted dialing signals and do not provide audible tones or signals to apprise the operator of the fact that he has successfully dialed a number. This is especially true in assemblies designed to provide tones in response to the depressing of buttons.